Hope, Wonder and Nightmares, My What Fun!
by Jettara1
Summary: Sequel to Family Vacation. The Guardians take Pitch's advice and begin taking their vacations in the fall when it's not to hot or cold but to ensure he doesn't cause trouble they invite him along. Now they must get along for a week long camping trip, but can North, Bunny and Jack play nice with Pitch or will Sandy and Tooth have to bail them out? Pure fluff, no pairings...maybe
1. Chapter 1

Hope, Wonder and Nightmares, My What Fun

**Stupid title, lol.** **This is a sequel to Family Vacation. Just a funny little fluff that will last a few chapters. Hope everyone has fun with it.**

"Of all the downright stupid things I've ever let myself be talked into. How in the seven galaxies did I get myself into this?" Pitch grumbled as he walked through the dense forests of the Rockies. He kept to the shadows, tempted to simply melt into them and forget the whole horrid experience. It would at least a week for him to recover. He wasn't used to being out in the sunlight. No, he should be on the other side of the planet spreading fear and nightmares. Not here, not on some forsaken camping trip. Curse Jack Frost and his insistence that he and the Guardians get along. He was so much better before the boy joined them. That was a lie but given his current situation it just felt better to blame the boy then admit he enjoyed his company or that of the Guardians he was reluctantly getting to know. But one week a year was a small sacrifice.

It was Jack's insistence that he slept at night and spent the day with them that bothered him. He couldn't remember the last time he was up during the day and it was taking all his strength not to flee to his dark palace. Thankfully the dense forest of the mountains offered plenty of shade. But it was still too bright for his liking. He kept his cowl over his head and the dark tinted sunglasses Jack had given him over his eyes. The boy had been prepared, he'd give him that but the least he could have done was keep him company when Bunnymund had decided to search for new flora or when North decided to try to regain his youth. It didn't want to admit it, but he was rather lonely. He could always slip into the shadows and search for Jack and Bunny but he taken to watching North. The bumbling fool was scaling a cliff face with nothing but his bare hands. Surprisingly, he was doing quite well.

. . .

"Is this it?" Jack asked, kneeling in the thick grass.

Bunny glanced over from the flower he was taking notes on. "Yeah, that's it. Don't pick it!"

Jack froze, his hands only inches from the tiny purple flower. Instead, he pulled his hands to his chest to keep the flower safe. "Not picking it." He sat up and gave a small smile. "Shouldn't North be here by now?"

"Nah, he's climbing up," Bunny said, hopping over with his sketch book. He got down on his belly next to Jack and set to drawing. "He'll be a good ten to twenty minutes more. What about Pitch? You think he's still mopping down there?"

"I hope not. He gets moody and then who knows what he'll do."

"He gets moody if you look at him funny."

"Bunny…"

The Pooka shrugged and focused on his work.

Jack rolled his eyes. They were supposed to be relaxing and taking time off but so far Bunny had been searching for new scents and flavors for his chocolate and Jack was changing the leaves – not really doing as much work as usual but since he was in the area he might as well paint some leaves, no? He felt a little guilty though, he had convinced Pitch to give up a week of causing nightmares to be with them and they had left him at the camp site. Of course, Pitch had slept in so it wasn't really their fault, was it?

"I'm going to check on them," he said jumping into a breeze.

Bunny waved a hand, his focus on the plant he was studying. He paused as Jack dart over the cliff. "Don't startle-"

A pause.

"NORTH!"

Bunny thumbed his head against the ground. "Him." He glared at the plant he crushed before racing to the edge of the cliff. "Ah crikey."

. . .

Climbing freehand was not something many wound recommend but North was an expert. He had been doing it since he was a small boy. He was able to fine every notch and hand hold. He was sure footed and despite his age and larger size, was still more than capable of ascending the cliff. It reminded him of when he was still a bandit and how he and his men had been cornered against a rock wall by a tsar's soldiers after stealing a vast treasure. He chuckled at the memory. They had made away with a king's ransom strapped to their backs.

Reaching up he grasped the ledge above him and swung, reaching for the next hand hold. He dug his fingers in and continued upward. Another eighty-five feet and he'd be at the top. Not bad considering it had been well over a century since he last did this. He found a foot hold and kept climbing, pausing only long enough to admire the view. The towering mountains and vast ancient forests were breathtaking, almost like Russia so long ago. He could see river and even ice caps far in the distance. Oh, and there was Pitch, finally up and about. He still had his misgivings about the Boogeyman being with them but Jack had been insistent. The child was trying hard to bridge the gap between them. He wanted Pitch to understand he was important to children, too. North was still trying to understand his reasoning, as he was Manny's for supporting it. Still, Pitch had begun acting differently since being invited to their vacations. He could actually be a very decent man when he wanted to be. So long as he wasn't bringing fear to children North was happy.

Turning back to the rock face he ascended another ten feet. In another ten minutes he'd be at the top and ready for a good celebration. Of course he had left everything at camp. Maybe he could convince Jack or Bunny to retrieve his bag. He should have strapped it to his back before making the climb. Ah well, next time.

"Hey, North."

He swore as he missed the next hand hold and slipped.

"NORTH!" Jack yelled, swooping down to grab him. But he was too small to hold North's weight.

North swung the other way, grabbing his dagger from the small of his back and slamming the blade into a small crevice between two rocks. Thankfully it went in deep enough and for several long seconds he hung from it as he found his footing and adjusted his grip on a handhold.

"North!" Bunny yelled, leaping from one ledge to another to get to him.

Jack hovered in front of him, his blue eyes wide and fearful. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Securing a good grip on a rock North swung back to his earlier position. "Its okay, Jack. Just a little fright, nothing to worry over. I've had worse."

Bunny tapped the rocks above him, opening a tunnel. "That was over two centuries ago and not three hundred feet up in the air, mate."

North only laughed but his heart was racing and he couldn't help but look down. That was not a fall he wanted to take. With a refrained sigh he climbed the last few feet to the rabbit hole and sat on the edge to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, sitting on his staff with a tiny, worried frown.

He laughed, trying to hide his fear. "Fine, fine. Bunny's right, I should have started at a lower height. It's been a long time." He leaned his head on the side of the hole. Pitch was going to pester him about this for the next few days. But he'd had enough climbing, time to head back to the campsite. "Jack, have you ever gone fishing?" he asked, trying to act fine.

"Not since I was human." The boy glanced toward the shadows were Pitch watched them with bright golden eyes.

"Good, you and I will catch dinner. Pitch can help," he said with all the jolliness he could muster before turning around and sliding down the rabbit hole.

Bunny and Jack shared a worried look before following him. It wasn't often North was shaken so badly and with the Nightmare King spending the week with them they both worried for their friends' dreams.

. . .

"You could have been killed," Pitch said when North popped up just a few feet from him. His arms were folded across his chest.

North snorted as he headed back to the camp. "You were concerned?"

The shade hummed softly. "I suppose one less Guardian would simply strengthen me. Would MiM replace Santa?"

North stayed silent, not rising to the bait. He heard Jack and Bunny behind them, arguing over the importance of not startling people doing half-baked crazy schemes like rock climbing without proper tools. North frowned. In his day there wasn't nearly the amount of gear people used now and he wasn't about to carry a ton of rope and stakes and hammers and Manny knows what else just to climb a few rocks. He ducked into his tent and grabbed a flask out of his bag. He took a swig as he stepped out, not caring that Pitch saw.

He expected the Boogeyman to smirk, even taunt him not stare at him in worry. Even when Pitch tried to over throw the Guardians North had not drank – not until Easter was ruined and they thought Jack had betrayed them. Nonetheless North gave him a hard glare when he lowered the flask. "Don't say a word," he said sternly.

Surprisingly, Pitch didn't. _The sun must be getting to him_, North reasoned. The shade always had some witting, smart ass remark. Tucking the flask in a pocket he fetched the fishing rods. "Bunny, will you be joining us?" he asked. He received another surprise when the Pooka agreed. Bunny never fished. He didn't eat meat. "Pitch?"

The Nightmare King studied him for a moment before taking a rod. "Why not? It'll be something…new." He stared at the hook in wonder.

"Careful," Jack cautioned. "You don't want one of those getting stuck in you."

Pitch gave a snort and buried the hook in his hand. Jack gasped, taking a step toward him to help only for the older spirit's hand to dematerialize and the hook to pass straight through.

"I'm only as solid as I want to be," Pitch informed him before fixing the hook on one of the loops to keep it from bouncing around. His gaze met North's. "This is for dinner, correct?" When North nodded he gestured toward the lake a half kilometer away. "Then let's go fishing."

Those words never sounded stranger coming from the shade. Bunny and Jack looked at him bewildered but North smiled. The Boogeyman was full of surprises.

Bunny ran a paw over his ears. "This is weird, mate," he whispered to Jack as they followed the other two spirits.

"How so?" Jack whispered back.

The Pooka's whiskers twitched and got a little lower, closer to Jack's height. "I feel like I'm going on a fishing trip with my dad and his best friend."

"You're dad fished?"

"Only when Kozmotis visited."

Jack raised a questioning brow.

"Before Pitch became the Nightmare King…he was a great General and friend to my father," Bunny explained, keeping his voice low.

"Wait…you dad and Pitch were friends?" Jack's eyes grew wide and voice slightly louder.

Bunny shot him a glare when Pitch glanced back at them with a raised brow. "Hush."

"Wow, this is going to be so weird," Jack whispered.

Weird wasn't the word for it. Fishing with the Nightmare King would be like reliving his childhood only with North playing the role of his father and Jack as his little brother. This was going to be so beyond weird. This was going to be…yeah weird worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope, Wonder and Nightmares, My What Fun! 2

Fishing was interesting to say the least. They managed to find a nice shady spot where Pitch promptly cast out a fishing line then settled under a tree, his cowl covering most of his face, arms folded across his chest and fishing pole tucked in the crock of his elbow. Bunny pointed ignored him. If it wasn't for the black clothing and grey skin he would have sworn he was the Pitchiner of old. A small shiver ran up his spine. Pitchiner was dead, killed by the Fearlings, just like his wife, countless constellations, and the Brotherhood of Pookas. Whatever might be left inside Pitch was just an echo of the man he once was, nothing more.

Bunny repeated that to himself as he searched the flora. The more he thought about the more he was sure inviting Pitch on their vacation was a bad idea. Or at least fishing was, but then not even North knew how close his family had been to the Pitchiners. He could almost imagine their two families together again, Kozmotis and his daughter Seraphina, Bunny his parents and younger brother Eamon. He paused as a breeze passed him and for one moment he thought he heard the giggle of children as they ran past him. Glancing around, he located Jack sitting next to North, placing a wiggling worm on a hook. Another shiver ran up Bunny's spine, this time it had nothing to do with past memories. How could humans do such things? All Jack had to do was fly over the lake, spot a fish and freeze it if they really need fish. Why could humans just eat a nice, healthy carrot or greens? In all his long years he never could understand humans.

"Find fall flowers," he told himself, ignoring his friends as best he could. Keep busy, they'll be done soon enough and we can go back to camp. It couldn't be fast enough.

. . .

North shook his head when he glanced at Pitch. He should have known that no matter what the Nightmare King said otherwise, being out during the day was draining on him. Pitch was still as death, seemingly deep in sleep if the snores were anything to go by. By he always moved whenever his line got a tug. Sadly, the fish always got away.

North's luck wasn't much better. He'd had a few nibbles but not much more. On the plus side at least his hands weren't shaking anymore. He hadn't needed the flask as much as he thought. The fall had scared her but not nearly as he first thought. Just a momentary panic. Strangely enough, Pitch had not pestered him about it or tried to make that fear worse. He seemed to be taking the vacation to heart, even sending away the odd Fearling who tried to latch onto him.

"Hey, I got one!" yelled Jack, jumping to his feet as he reeled in his line. Sure enough a rather large trout was flipping around in the water. Even Bunny looked up from his sketch book at his yell with an impressed smile.

Once the fish was on the shore Jack had taken to doing a little victory dance. He held the fish aloft, showing it off with pride as he spun around. North laughed. He could never get enough of the wonder and joy that filled Jack at even the smallest things. The boy lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Hey, Pitch, check it out," he said, kneeling down to remove the hook and place the fish in the bucket they had brought along. He struggled with the plies, having trouble getting the hook out of its mouth. His small pink tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he worked.

"Jack, would you like some help?" North offered, moving to his side.

"Yeah, sure." He gazed up and gave a start when his eyes met Pitch's, then widened in pain. "Ow!"

"Jack," North cried, seeing he had yanked the hook out but had gotten it caught in the meat of his hand.

The child forgot all about his fish as he stared down at the hook in his hand. "Ow, damn…I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright, Jack," North assured, taking the pliers from him. It was in deep. "This will hurt."

"Jackie?" Bunny asked, hopping up to them.

"He hooked himself," Pitch drawled, putting aside his rode to assist Jack. Rather than letting North push it through he used his shadows to puck it from the child's hand.

Jack looked up, blinking back tears of pain to offer a smile. "Thanks."

Surprised by the sincerity in his eyes Pitch found himself smiling too. It stayed for a moment before he realized what he was doing. Staying he gave him a curt nod. "Just be more careful, Ast-Jack." He blinked in confusion, then, as if just remembering something he fled to the shadows.

Jack and North stared at the spot he stood in a mixture of confusion.

"Was he just about to call me..?" Jack asked, looking to Bunny. The Pooka had a truly bewildered look on his face.

North looked to the other Guardian as well, a brushy brow rose questioningly. But Bunny said nothing, his green eyes wide as he stared at Jack. "Aster?" he asked his friend gently.

Bunny blinked, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Then, before either could stop him, he formed a rabbit whole and disappeared.

"Bunny!" Jack yelled, running to the spot he had stood only moments ago. All that was left was his sketch book and a tiny purple flower. He picked up the book and held it to his chest. "North, what just happened?"

"I'm not quite sure, Jack," the older Guardian said honestly. He placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "But I'm sure they'll come back. What do say we gather everything up and head back to camp? I want to clean that hand and bandage it up to prevent infection. And I think they'd both enjoy a nice hot meal when they return."

Jack gave a tiny nod as he held Bunny's book to his chest with his injured hand and grabbed the bucket with his fish in the other. He had seen Bunny and Pitch act weird many times. The two hated each other with a passion but for a moment, just one moment, Jack had seen who Pitch used to be and how much that affected Bunny. He wished he knew more about Bunny's childhood and Pitch's past. Obviously there was more to the two than either let on and somehow this camping trip, or more specifically the fishing trip, was bringing back some bad memories.

North wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders and led him back to the camp site. He hoped the two could move past whatever was bothering them and come back soon because – although he would never admit it – he liked how much of a family they had become on these little family vacations, and that included Pitch. Hopefully Tooth and Sandy would stop by as they attended their duties, because right now he and North needed a little advice on what to do about the two.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope, Wonder and Nightmares, My What Fun! 3

Eventually the scent of roasting corrects drew Bunny back. How he smelt it all the way in the Warren – assuming that's where he went – Jack would never know but he was happy when he saw a tunnel open and a pair of fluffy grey ears poke out, followed by his head and twitching nose. Emerald eyes zeroed in on the camp fire and carrots carefully placed on a grill. His nose twitched more, and then he hopped out of the tunnel and to them. Jack grinned as his friend settled next to him, eying the carrots hungrily.

The Pooka took one long inhale. "You glazed them in honey," he said with a lopsided grin to North.

The Guardian of Wonder smiled as he took the tongs and fetched three glazed carrots. He placed them on a paper plate with a fork and passed it to his friend. "Actually, Jack made them," he said, smiling proudly at their boy. "He found a bee hive and was able to coax the bees into letting him have some."

Bunny looked at him in surprise as he took the offered food. "You gathered honey?"

Frost dusted Jack's cheeks as he drew patterns in the dirt with his staff. "It's nothing. I've been doing it since I was little. And the bees don't like the cold so they tend to back off rather than risk getting frozen."

"We have ourselves a bee charmer," Bunny said, his smile growing. He ruffled Jack's hair. "That's what you are, Jackie, a bee charmer."

Laughing, Jack swatted at his hands. "Seriously, Bunny, it's nothing. I got you a whole jar." That only earned him another ruffle to his hair. "Bunny!"

The Pooka laughed as Jack did a little duck and cover move to prevent him from tickling him. The child was extremely ticklish and if Bunny didn't have a plate full of amazing smelling carrots he would have taken full advantage of it. Instead he gave the boy a promising grin – they still had a few days left to their camping trip – he'd get Jack when he least expected it. It always put Jack on edge in the pending prank sort of way. Jack grinned back. Oh, yeah, prank war!

North handed Jack a plate of carrots as well then the rest on the side. The fish went on the grill next, already fully filleted into steaks. He used a paper fan to send the scent of it toward the shadows then sat back and munched on a few carrots as well. The fish slowly sizzled, the scent growing rich and mouthwatering. Every so often North would van it, always towards the darkest shadows. The sun slowly set and darkness grew. It wasn't until twilight descended that the fish was ready. North served out portions, not looking into the darkness but fully aware of everything around them. He sat back, his plate balanced on his belly.

"Pitch," he called out, surprising the other two. "Stop hiding in the shadows and come out before your dinner gets cold."

For several long seconds nothing happened, just the chirping of crickets and frogs in the distance. Jack felt disappointed. He had worked hard to convince Pitch to join them on these yearly vacations. He wanted to end the feud between him and the Guardians and find some even ground. It seemed as if he was failing again. Why did things have to be so weird with Pitch and Bunny? It never happened in the other trips they took. Taking a bite of his fish – damn, North could grill a fish – and tried not to worry about it. If Pitch didn't come back it was his loss. More fish for him.

"Using food as a weapon?" Pitch suddenly asked, materializing out of the darkness next to North. The Russian's only reaction was to pass him a plate of food as the shade sat on the log next to him. "That's beneath you."

North chuckled. "Food is never a weapon. It only attracts good company."

"And bears," Jack teased around a mouthful of food.

"Chew, swallow then speak," Bunny reprimanded.

"And bears," Pitch added, giving Jack a smirk.

"Don't forget raccoons," Jack threw in after swallowing.

Pitch's grin grew. "And mountain lions."

Jack was grinning now. "Big Foot?"

"Thieves."

Bunny laughed. "We've got our own."

North rolled his eyes with a laugh of his own.

"Yeah, but ours has it mixed up," Jack teased. "He breaks into houses and leaves treasures rather than take them."

"Unless he's a Tooth's palace," Bunny said, nudging Jack. "She had to design a special vault just to keep him from her…treasures."

"Bunny, had I known-" North objected only to have Pitch laugh.

"You still would have done it," said the shade. "If only to get her to chase after you."

North's eyes widened as he looked from Bunny to Pitch. Jack did the same. Did Bunny and Pitch just team up to tease North? Wow! "Wait, what kind of treasure does Tooth have?" he asked.

"Just the teeth," North said sternly, glaring at Bunny.

"Not that he knew that at the time," Bunny explained, ignoring his friend.

"It looked like a ruby!"

"She nearly took his head," Pitch threw in with a nasty grin. "First real fear I felt from him in over a century."

"Must have been some tooth to not have a canister," said Jack. He frowned at the look North and Pitch shared.

"It was a…special tooth. The child died at a young age," Pitch said finally, his eyes on his food.

Silenced reigned after that, each lost in their own thoughts as they finished their dinner. Jack never liked hearing about children dying. He had seen far too many in his 300 years of wandering the world. Children were precious and needed protection and love but war ripped that away from so many. It was their belief that powered the Guardians and – no matter how evil Pitch tried to be – they were important to Pitch. Losing even one hurt them all. Whoever this child was must have meant a lot to Tooth for her to go after North, although he could never see the sweet man ever trying to steal from her.

"So…uh, does anyone have a favorite horror film?" he asked, trying to draw everyone attention to something else.

"Horror film?" North asked, stunned by the change in topic.

"Never watch them, mate," Bunny said, just as thrown off by the question as North.

Pitch sat back in thought. "Any particular year?"

"Nope, just your favorite."

"Then I would say Nosferatu."

Jack grinned. "I saw that. It's a classic. It scared me half to death."

Bunny looked surprised. "How did you see it? Theatres aren't exactly winter sprite friendly."

The sprite laughed. "Drive in theatre horror marathon almost fifty years ago. It was in the fall and I was painting leaves. I got a little distracted and spent the entire night watching movies…then hiding in a tree hoping Dracula was made up."

Pitch nodded with a grin of his own. "That was a good night. I've never seen so many scared children in Burgess. Of course that's back when parents thought such movies were alright for children to watch. Oh, such wonderful times. Not nearly as good as the Dark Ages but not bad. Why they ever started rating the films is beyond me."

Bunny laughed. "So one let it on that the Boogeyman was tormented the ankle bitters at night."

"It _was_ you, wasn't it?"

The Pooka shrugged but didn't deny it.

Pitch rolled his eyes and finished his food but Jack caught that small half smile that was genuine and showed who Pitch must have been in his past life. It gave Jack an idea. He could sacrifice one night's sleeps for the greater good. It wasn't as if he really needed to sleep anyway.

"Well, since we're camping how about ghost stories?" he asked, his voice full of hope. The other two Guardians looked aghast, as if he might have lost his mind. "Oh come on. You guys have never told ghost stories? North you were a thief and marauder, surely you've told your share of stories. And Bunny, you had a younger brother, don't tell me you never tried to scare the crap out of him. My sister and her friends were so easy to scare."

"Jack…" North objected with a pointed look.

Jack threw up his arms as if in defeat. "Fine! Pitch, looks like you have to save the night and tell us a ghost story. A real good one. Something that'll even make North and Bunny jump."

Bunny slapped his forehead. "Bloody hell, Jack."

North only sighed and shook his head. He gave Jack a fond smile. The boy beamed at him. As North would say, "This is going to be epic!" But the predatory smile that lifted Pitch's lips made him shrug back a little.

Pitch twirled a little nightmare sand between his fingers as he gazed at Jack. "A ghost story, you say? I think I can do that. I'll even be kind enough to provide vivid images for your entertainment."

This might be more than Jack bargained for.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope, Wonder and Nightmares, My What Fun! 4

If possible the woods grew darker and Pitch's eyes seemed to glow. A cool wind whipped through the trees. Bunny jumped and glared at Jack, certain that Jack had caused it. The boy seemed just as perplexed and spooked, and Pitch hadn't even started his story yet. The shade just sat there, his gold eyes boring into Jack's.

"I'm sure you heard of how I became the Nightmare King by now?" he asked Jack, his voice low and smooth like honey. When the boy nodded he continued. "Then let's move further back in time. Once, long ago, I was just like any other person. I was young and naive, I had hopes and dreams. I came from a family who lived and served in the Lunaroff Constellation's army. We were a powerful family who fought in the greatest battles against the Fearlings and Dream Pirates. My father and grandfather before him were generals and led the Lunaroff army. The Tsar provided well for us and my siblings and I were raised at the golden court and I became great friends with the young prince.

"But it was not a peaceful life. Raiders plagued all constellations and we were no exception." An image of children appeared above the flames then horrendous shadows creators swooping down on them. "The Fearlings and Dreams Pirates would attack anyone, regardless of age or status. They stole children right from their beds, kicking and screaming for their parents, some as young as new bone infants who had yet to have a nightmare. But sometimes they did far worse things that drove innocent people mad and made parents suspicious of their own children. Sometimes the Fearlings possessed a child, turned them dark and evil and left them behind. These were the greatest threats to the peaceful people. These children savaged the land, for no parent wants to murder their own child, no matter how evil or salvage they become. So unstopped, even one child could devastate an entire village. The smaller they were the more unlikely to be detected. They were so innocent, so sweet appearing they slipped through the night, entering one home after another, murdering entire families and burning down homes. No one was spared, especially their parents. And when or if the Fearlings ever released that child it was too late. Not only were they plagued with the horrors they had done but they were being hunted down by any survivors – and there was always at least one." An image of a small child, no more than three or four and twisted by Fearlings appeared. Dead bodies surrounded it. The Fearling suddenly separated from the child to float above as a mob of people descended upon the now innocent child. The wind howled through the trees sounding suspiciously like a child's high pitch scream.

Jack and North jumped and even Bunny shivered. While it had never happened to his village he had heard of it happening in others. It was a frightening thought.

"When I was no older than you, Jack, it happened to the Lunaroff Constellation. A young girl, sweet and beautiful, barely into her teens – the oldest child the Fearlings had possessed - became the next victim. She came from a humble family, a servant girl to the Tsar. The Fearlings intended to use her to destroy the royal family. If Lunaroff fell so would the others. So she slipped through the servant quarters and made her way through the palace. No one stopped her, it was not unusual to see the girl - she was as much a part of the royal family as I was. That night she murder the Tsar as he meditated in the garden, slit his throat with his own jeweled knife. The Fearlings left her there, covered in blood as guards raced to their Tsar. Her parents had also been slain by her hand. She was sentenced to death."

An image of a little girl appeared with guards aiming swords at her head. Jack's breath hitched as the flames danced around the sand images and wind cried out again. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them as he listened intently, completely enthralled by the story yet terrified to hear what horrors befell this girl.

"By she was saved by the queen, her son and a young squire who knew what the Fearlings were up to. The Fearlings were enraged. They attacked, intent on possessing the child once more. They lashed out, striking at all present. The Lunaroffs prevailed and pushed them back, but the Fearlings never forgot. They watched that girl, waited until she was vulnerable, even though it took years. Until one day that little girl was a woman with a husband and child of her own." Pitch paused there as if deep in thought as the images faded. The wind stilled, as if waiting patiently for the end of the tail. A moment later he was right back into the story as if nothing had happened. "They planned to take her child, the sweetest two year old the constellation had ever seen. They were defenseless or so it seemed. Her husband was a solider and supposed to be on duty but due to an injury he had been sent home early to recover. He was asleep when the attack happen, their precious child curled in his arms. The Fearlings swept in with the intent of taking the child from the soldier when the mother came in. She took up her husband's sword and fought them as best she could while they tried to make away with her sleeping family. They had dark plans for the child and a young solider was a bonus."

The images changed to show the girl, now grown, swinging a sword at a bunch of Fearlings as more picked up her husband and child and try to fly away with them.

"When she realized she could do nothing to stop them she pleaded and begged and offered herself in exchange. Despite what had happened with the Tsar she was still considered part of the royal court and could get close to the new Tsar. She promised do anything they wanted and offered her body and soul to them. The Fearlings had never had a willing host before and so they returned her family and took her instead. They filled her body, every last one of them. They twisted her mind, made her cruel and hateful but before her mind was completely consumed she locked them inside her then took her husband's sword and drove it through her heart, trapping them forever in its diamond tip and giving her life to save her family's."

Another haunting scream echoed through the trees.

"But as we all know, the Fearlings could never be stopped. They found another host," Pitch continued, gesturing to himself. "And should this form be destroyed there will _always_ be another."

Jack gave a small laugh as if not frightened until out of nowhere someone or something grabbed him from behind. He gave a small scream and whirled around, a hand raised and snow ball in hand only to have a bunch of black sand disappear into the shadows. Pitch burst into laughter and even Bunny couldn't help but laugh at the child's almost girly scream. North gave a small smile as Jack huffed and sat back down, his arms folded across his narrow chest as he glared at Pitch.

"That wasn't funny," the boy snapped, freezing a strain of nightmare sand that kept poking at his foot, trying to scare him a little more.

Pitch chuckled, "Wasn't meant to be. And you have the most delightful scream, Jack."

The wind echoed his scream.

Jack frowned at his longtime friend. "Traitor," he mumbled which only made the others laugh more.

Bunny smiled at Jack. The kid wanted a ghost story and Pitch provided a rather vivid one that was completely true. Despite Pitch's grin and almost merry appearance at the fright he caused the boy there was something else in his eyes. A sorrow, as if the story cost him more than he was letting on. Bunny knew – he'd heard part of the story before. His father had warned him never to speak of it when he was very young. The woman who had died saving her family was Pitch's wife. He had been the injured soldier asleep with his infant daughter.

North must have come to the same conclusion. They exchanged a look, as if reading one another's minds. There were days like this they could see the man Pitch once was and how much his memories must hurt whenever he thought of the hell he had caused all due to the Fearlings that possessed him. For a long time Bunny had thought that Kosmotis Pitchiner had been completely destroyed when the Fearlings possessed him but then Pitch would suddenly do or say something that was so much like his former self that Bunny had to question it. If Kosmotis was still alive within Pitch could he be saved? Bunny pushed those thoughts away. It was a fleeting fancy.

"Sandy!" Jack suddenly yelled, jumping to his feet and waving to the golden man descending on a gold sand cloud.

Pitch actually smiled at the Sandman as well. He stood, dusting off his robes. "Time for little winter sprite to go to bed," he said, stepping away from the campfire.

North nodded in agreement. "Dah, you should go to bed, Jack. Tomorrow we'll take a nice hike up to that waterfall Bunny found."

"Come on, North," Jack objected. "I'm not some little kid and Sandy just got here."

He gave a small smile and nod to Sandy. "I know."

Jack's eyes widened and he tried to duck but Sandy's aim was perfect. He got a face full of dreamsand. Bunny caught him before he hit the ground and gave North a questioning look as he laid the boy on a sleeping bag.

"What's that about?" the Pooka asked confused.

"Best Sandy give him good dreams now before he has to leave again. To ensure no nightmares from ghost story," North explained, bringing a blanket to cover Jack with. He ran his fingers through Jack's snowy hair with a smile. "He pretends to be brave but he is still very young and such a story can bring fear to anyone."

Pitch laughed. "And to think, I'm on vacation. Sandy, you really should consider taking some time off. I can always cover for you."

Sandy's eyes grew wide for a moment, as if thinking the Boogeyman was being sincere. Then sand blew out his ears, realizing the trap being set and images flew above his head in quick succession.

"No need to get so angry," Pitch soothed but still had a grin. "It was only a suggestion."

North chuckled and slapped him on the back with enough force to almost knock Pitch off his feet. "The Nightmare King start bring sweet dreams to children will be the day Bunny admits Christmas is more important than Easter."

"Oh no, mate, don't you dare start that," Bunny growled, hopping up to him and poking him in the chest with a claw. "You're the one who wrangled us into these vacations so button up. And don't trying getting him to choose sides. You remembered what happened when you tried that with Frostbite. Boy chose Halloween and you know what, I don't blame him."

Pitch shrugged. "Halloween is good so a scare."

Bunny nodded then shook his head then seemed a little lost by Pitch agreeing with him. Why couldn't he think properly? Stupid damn memories. He needed some sleep. Tomorrow everything would be back to normal, or as normal as it could get with Pitch hanging out with them. Waving good night to the others he climbed into his sleeping back and snuggled down. He felt unbelievably tired and suddenly drained. Laughter echoed in the wind and he smiled. "Goodnight, Seraphina," he murmured. The wind ruffled his fur then swept away. He heard Pitch thank her and wish her a good night as well. Figures, he thought with a small laugh. Pitch had his daughter help with the "special effects" of the story. They made a good team. A really good team.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope, Wonder and Nightmares, My What Fun! 5

Fear. Pitch felt it even in his sleep. It lulled him awake light a sirens call. The Fearlings leapt for it, hungered for it and for one brief moment he was ready to let them loose. Memory came to him; the Guardians, a camping trip, vacation. It took only a moment for it all to set in and he reined the dark spirits. This fear was too close, too potent. It was something that could cause the Fearlings to go wild if not kept in check. Pitch inhaled the intoxicating scent. There was nothing like the fear of a Guardian, even better when it was two.

Opening his eyes he watched the sleeping forms of Jack Frost and Bunnymund. Jack was curled on his side, whimpering softly in his sleep. Bunny looked much the same. Sandy was hovering between the two of them, trying to fix the nightmares and change them back to dreams. His brows were furrowed and his eyes bright with distress. He turned to Pitch with an accusation and for a moment he would have gladly take credit for the nightmares but it would seem his ghost story was not the cause for their discomfort. Surprised Pitch moved to Jack first. He seemed to be the worse of the two.

At first Sandy stood in his way, not wanting him to touch the child but his worry won out and Pitch gently brushed Jack's mind. What he saw shouldn't have surprised him but it did. Jack dreamt of North climbing the rock cliff as he had done earlier that day. And just has it happened then it happened again in Jack's mind. He swooped down to say hi when North lost his footing and fell but this time North hadn't been able to save himself. He plummeted to the hard ground below, banging against outcropping rocks and boulders, hitting trees and brush until finally slamming into the ground. Jack tried to save him, he really did, but his slight form was not strong enough to carry the much larger man. And in this nightmare North died in Jack's arms before Bunny could get to them to help and Pitch stood over him like a silent sentinel. Not a bad nightmare, in Pitch's opinion. The boy's mind was rich with imagination, both good and bad.

Nonetheless, Sandy was on the verge of panic. He brushed his small hand through Jack's hair looking helpless and afraid which was a rare feeling indeed to come from the little man. But seeing as this particular nightmare was a combination of Jack's and North's fault he was willing to let the boy suffer a few minutes longer. Pitch turned his attention to Bunnymund. Now here was someone he had not fear genuine fear from in quite some time. The Pooka usually bottled up his emotions and hid them so well that not even his dreams could conjure them up. Pitch always had trouble creating a suitable nightmare for him. Yet here he was, tossing and turning, tears streaming down his furry cheeks, but like Jack his nightmare had nothing to do with the ghost story. This was more personal and even Pitch felt a twang of pain as he view Bunny's mind.

Few of the Guardians truly knew Bunny's past. Sure they knew he was the last of his kind, that he had somehow survived the genocide of his entire race. Truth was, E. Aster Bunnymund died that day, just like all his people and that was what he dreamt of. In the dream Bunny wasn't as he was now. Yes, he was still a warrior and accomplished sorcerer but he was still young and naïve. He saw the world much as Jack did with a wonder and joy and love. That day he had come home from the great citadel with a light heart and a story to tell his younger brother, Eamon when Pitch attacked. His father, the Pookas' High Chief, had rushed out of the palace followed by his army who went about trying to get everyone indoors. Bunny was ordered to protect his mother and siblings and he rushed to do just that as klaxons blared throughout the Warren. It was while trying to lead them to safety that he was attacked. Bunny fought savagely as he watched his people fall one by one and their homes burn to the ground. The screams of men, women and children filled the air. Bunny tried to protect not only his family but everyone and it was that bravery that made Pitch save him for last. His fear and rage made him a perfect candidate to be a Fearling general and some part deep inside Pitch still felt quite fond of the young warrior. So he had his Fearlings capture the Pooka and forced him to watch as they destroyed everything he held dear. Those who weren't killed were turned into Fearlings and every building as burned.

The Chieftain, Bunny father was dragged before Pitch. "Kosmotis, please," the elder Pooka pleaded, trying to bring sense to his long-time friend but the man he knew was gone and in front of Bunny and the newly created Fearlings, Pitch gutted him.

Bunny screamed and lunged forward, out of the Fearlings' grasp to protect his father only to have Pitch's sword buried to the hilt in his gut. Tears shone in the young Pooka's eyes as he stared at the man he once considered an uncle the question of why left unspoken as the light faded from his eyes. And Pitch left not feeling an ounce of emotion only a small troubling feeling in the back of his mind that he quickly crushed. Until recently he felt no regret but then he never went to any length to get to now Bunny after MiM brought him back from death's door. And in all honestly he had no intentions on getting close to him even now.

Still, this nightmare was his fault, even if not intentional, and it was his to deal with. But first he needed North to deal with Jack. He wasn't about to try to deal with two traumatized Guardians.

**Sorry this is so short, kind of got side tracked by another fic. I will update this more tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hope, Wonder and Nightmare, My What Fun! 6

**Sorry this took so long to update, I got caught up in Seduction of the Holidays which of course snowballed into a much larger fic than anticipated. As always, I'm sorry for any and all spelling or grammar errors that my computer missed, I have my word processor on the strictest settings but it still misses a lot and I don't get much time to reread before I publish to double and triple check so I know I've missed something - probably a lot. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

North was never so happy to see Toothiana. She had come to check on them as she collected teeth in Western North America and upon his request stayed for a little while as her fairies took up the slack. With Sandy keeping an eye on Pitch – yes, North had secretly asked his friend to make sure the shade didn't try anything with Jack or Bunny – he was able to drag the fairy queen to his tent to talk. In reality he just wanted a little reassurance that he was alright. He couldn't under why the almost disastrous fall shook him so badly but it did and while being with Jack and Bunny was relaxing he just couldn't get enough of the attention Tooth bestowed upon him. He lay his head on her lap and let her stroke his long hair as she slipped a hand in his shirt to stroke his chest. If it wasn't for the thin material of the tent he would have taken things much further.

"You're heartbeat is a little faster than normal," Tooth said softly, her hand pausing just over his heart. "Pitch being a pain?"

"No. He's behaving himself," he hummed softly. He hadn't told her about his near fatal slip. "Jack got a hook in his hand while fishing."

She gasped and looked toward the bright campfire that reflected into the tent. Panic filled her eyes. "Is he alright?"

"Perfectly fine. Pitch removed it."

"He did?"

"Uh huh."

She hesitated before relaxing and stroking his hair again. For a while they simply enjoyed each other's company. It was nice to lay back and not worry about anything. North was so comfortable and Tooth's touches so relaxing he was starting to doze off. She giggled softly.

"I do have work, Nicholas," she said gently, kissing his forehead. "I can't be your pillow all night."

He lifted his head but rather than let her go he pulled her down on top of him. "Can't your fairies handle one night without you?"

She folded her arms and leaned against his chest as she straddled his belly. "You know I can't."

Running his fingers through the feathers on her sides he let out a low breath. "We really need to work out a better schedule."

She ran her teeth over her lower lip and gave a tiny seductive smile. "Well…maybe when you get home we can work on that." She leaned down closer, her lips only a breath away from his.

"Dah?"

"Dah."

Her lips brushed against his. His fingers carded through her feathers, inching lower to cup her hips. He was sure it wouldn't take much convincing to get her to stay even if only for another hour or so. As long as they stayed quiet they could…

"North, stop making out with that fairy and get out here," Pitch yelled, startling them.

North pulled Tooth close and rolled to his side, his dagger in hand and ready to gut the Bogeyman should he be up to something. Tooth gave a gasp, her own senses on high alter and a small dagger in hand. They both stared at the entrance to the tent for a moment before untangling from each other and getting up. North was the first out, a curse upon his lips as he glared at the back of Pitch's raven haired head.

"What is it?" he demanded, anger at being interrupted evident. He paused when he saw the worry on Sandy's face as he floated above Pitch and to North, tugging his arm to hurry him up. That's when he noticed the condition both Jack and Bunny were in.

"Oh no!" Tooth cried, looking between the two Guardians. "Pitch, what have done?"

"Nothing," snarled the shade. He pointed at Jack. "This is your fault. You had to bloody well act like some teenager and scare the boy. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to let the Fearlings feed?"

"What do you mean?" North asked as he knelt next to Jack and lifted the boy into his arms as he sat down on his sleeping bag. "Jack?" he said, gently shaking his charge. He glanced quickly at Bunny who was shaking in his sleep. "Aster?"

Pitch's face turned to one of worry, surprising all around him. "I'll deal with him."

North hesitated and gave Sandy a pointed look to keep an eye of Pitch. He even gestured for Tooth to do the same. Jack he could handle but if Pitch was messing with Bunny, or worse, Bunny panicked, there would be hell to pay. For now he focused on Jack.

Very gently he cupped Jack's cheek and called to him. "Jack? Jack, wake up son," he said softly. The child moaned and turned his head into his chest, his face cool against North's bare chest – he hadn't thought to button up his shirt before leaving the tent. His shaking subsided a little as North hugged him. Making his voice stern and louder, North gave him a gentle but firm shake. "Jackson!"

The child startled and gasped. For a brief moment he struggled and frost escaped his control to coat everywhere their bodies touched. Huge crystal blue eyes met sapphire and he inhaled sharply before throwing his arms around North's neck and hugging him fiercely. "North, don't you ever cliff climb again without proper equipment or I swear I'll tell Tooth!" he said, pulling away. He wiped at his eyes and looked around. "Oh, hi Tooth. Oh shit." His eyes widened at her startled look and he quickly covered his mouth. "Oops."

Tooth looked from Jack to North. "You did what?" he all but yelled.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled to North as he tried to climb out of North's lap but the Russian held him firm.

"Now, Toothy, nothing happened. Jack just had bad dream," North explained but her gaze were like daggers.

"You went cliff climbing again without a harness of proper equipment?" she yelled at him, her wings buzzing as they beat faster. "Didn't breaking your leg fifty years ago teach you the importance of equipment and a partner?"

"Tooth…"

Jack raised his hands. "Innocent bystander here. North, let me go now. North? Hey, using a kid as a shield is not bad Guardian business. North?"

Pitch shook his head and couldn't help grinning at Sandy. "Who needs to spread fear to take down the Russian? All I need to do is get Toothiana angry at him."

The worry on the Sandman's face melted into a silent laugh.

Taking a deep breath Pitch turned his focus to the restless Pooka. "Aster," he said firmly, latching onto the nightmare haunting the Guardian.

The Pooka flinched and twisted, as if he were fighting something. Dream Fearlings. The actual Fearling were snapping and growling, demanding to feast on Bunny's fears but Pitch held them in check and urged Sandy to move away as he grabbed the bucket of water for the camp fire and dumped it on the Pooka's face. The result was immediate. Bunny jerked awake with a roar of outrage. His green eyes were wide and wild as he leapt to his feet, his fur soaking wet. His claws were extracted and he crouched into a defensive position as his gaze swept over everyone, focusing momentarily on Jack, as if thinking the boy was playing some sort of prank then swept over the dark woods.

"Oi! Who the raking hell's the wise guy?" he demanded. His gaze met Pitch's in rage, then widened in surprise at the concern he saw. Fear suddenly replaced his rage and before anyone could say a word to him he raced off.

"Bunny!" Jack yelled, his cry echoed by Tooth.

North looked up at Pitch but the shade was already gone. Sandy stared at them with wide, questioning eyes, the question obvious – what just happened?

. . .

Bunny's mind raced almost as fast as his heart. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he stop thinking about the past? Why did Jack have to insist on Pitch joining them? Everything was fine when the shade was just their enemy. It was easier to think of him as evil and not think of the man he once was. It was easy to forget who he was and focus on the evil he became. It was easier when he didn't think Pitch was human. Why did Pitch even agree to the vacations? It's not as if the shade even liked them. So why..?

Tears stung his eyes and he stopped running, surprised when he found himself at the lake and not nearly as far as he thought he should be. He sniffled, glancing up at the waxing Moon hanging high above the lake in the clear sky.

"Why?" he yelled at MiM. "After everything he's done why now? Why won't you let me forget? Why couldn't I have been given a clean slate like Jack?"

Of course MiM never answered when he truly wanted him to. He crouched down, hanging his head as he hugged himself. "Why did it after to be him?"

"Aster."

He whined lowly, hugging himself tighter and fighting the images that voice brought when it wasn't being cruel. "Leave," he growled but it came out as more of a sob.

"No," Pitch said simply.

Bunny's paws fisted as he straightened and tried to make himself look threatening. "Go away," he snarled. "Now!"

The Nightmare King looked more amused than threatened. "Is this how you treat those who wish to help you? Not the logical thinking of a Pooka."

Bunny shook his head and turned away, hiding his tears. "I've been around humans too long," he muttered, looking out over the water and taking comfort that the moon was bright enough to keep Pitch in the shade of the trees. "What do you want?"

"To know why you're acting so strange toward me," Pitch answered, his voice honey smooth but still not having that scalding sarcasm it normally held. "You haven't made any smart mouth comments all day."

"Since when did you start caring what people thought of you? As long as they fear you you're usually happy."

"You haven't feared me in centuries," Pitch countered. "Yet now you're utterly terrified. I'll admit it's delicious but it's not you." There was a moment of silence and Pitch gazed up at the Moon for a moment, as if MiM might hold the answers. "Tell me, Aster, what have I done to make you think so much of that awful day?"

Bunny froze, his spine stiff. He shook his head. "Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar. Have you forgotten I can taste your fear?"

"I…" His shoulders shook as he ran his paws over his ears and began shifting about nervously. "It's not you," he said suddenly as he turned to look at Pitch. "It's my fault. I tried to change things but I couldn't because no matter what I did it just made things worse and I had to choice what the greater evil was and I don't know if I did the right thing."

"What are you going on about?" Pitch demanded, thoroughly confused. In all the centuries he had never seen the Pooka – or any other Pooka in history – art so jittery. He studied Bunny carefully, not understand this new strange fear.

"I broke one of the Brotherhood's most sacred laws," the Pooka said, looking up. "It was a few months ago, after the week at the ice palace. I don't know why I did it, I just did. I had to."

"What did you do?"

There was a small whine and Bunny crouched down in the beach sand. "I went back in time and changed things."

Pitch took a step back in sudden surprise. To change the time stream was illegal amongst the Brotherhood of Pookas. The interstellar beings were charged with protecting the time stream. To alter it was punishable by death. The problem was Pitch had no idea how this change effected the time now.

"What did you change?"

"I stopped Pitchiner from becoming Pitch Black," the Pooka said. At Pitch's confusion he explained. "I thought maybe Ombric was right, that if someone stepped in and stopped Pitchiner from opening the Fearlings' prison that we could prevent them from possessing him – you and that all this death and fear would never happen. So I did and it worked. And it was great. You served your time as guard on the prison planet and then another soldier took your place."

He remembered it as if it had only been yesterday. He had gone back in time and distracted General Kozmotis Pitchiner from opening the cell door and accidentally releasing the Fearlings, Dream Pirates and Shadow Men. He had found a way to keep his mind from wandering and sure enough he came home to a hero's welcome as another guard took his place. He was reunited with his daughter whom he loved with all his heart and all was as it should be. Seraphina became a General in the Golden Army, replacing her father who given the rank of Admiral. Their family and Bunny's were again very close. Then tragedy happened. After only a few years the new guard had given in to the dark creatures as was possessed instead of Pitchiner. Aster had to relive the destruction of the constellations all over again but this time Pitchiner was by their side to fight them. It was then he first noticed the differences between Pitch Black and the new Nightmare King – Pitch had been able to control the darkness while this new one was just a host and the dark creatures destroyed without thought or care. Where before there was structure and thought in the attacks now it was utter chaos. Before Pitch had been more focused on bring fear and nightmares now this creature wanted death. The constellations fell one by one until there was only the Pookas and the Golden Army left to defend the Lunaroff Constellation. This time Pitchiner had sent Nightlight with the last remaining royal family to Earth on the Moonclipper as he lead the army against the Nightmare King. The battle was fierce and causalities in the trillions. When the Pooka army fell it was Pitchiner who saved Bunny and sent him to Earth, but in this reality things had taken a horrible turn for the worse.

The Moonclipper was destroyed, the royal family wiped out. There was no Man in the Moon which caused a domino effect that Bunny could never have fathomed. Without MiM the Earth had no moon, it had no magic or Guardians. Bunny searched the entire planet. At first he took some relief thinking that maybe his friends' lives would be better not knowing the war that destroyed so many. Sandy was still a pilot and fighting alongside the Golden Army. But North was nowhere to be found. Bunny had hoped the former thief had found a wife and settled somewhere and started a family. Sadly that was not to be. Bunny found a grave in Northern Russia with a small tombstone and script that only had North's name. It would be some time later before he discovered his friend had died in the middle of a heist at the tender age of twenty-four. Ombric had died when Atlantis fell. Katherine was an infant when she froze to death with her parents as they tried to escape their war ridden country. Nightlight died protecting the Lunaroffs. Toothiana managed to have a good life with her family – Bunny wasn't quite sure how her childhood had been saved but he was happy for her. The most heartbreaking was Jack. He did everything he could to protect him. With MiM destroyed he knew he had to prevent the child from drowning in his pond. He had managed to save the boy and his little sister from the cracking ice and for ten years afterwards the boy was happy and had grown into a fine young man. Then war broke out and Jack, needing to protect his family, became a soldier. He died on the battle field days before his thirtieth birthday. Everything Bunny loved was torn to shreds and soon the Nightmare King and his minions destroyed that constellation as well.

"I had to fix it," Bunny explained, hugging himself until his claws dug into his arms and he felt the sting of flesh being pierced. "I had to go back and stop myself from stopping you. I had to sacrifice you to save them…to save this world. My race was doomed regardless what I did but I could save them. And it's just driving me insane right now because I can't stop remembering how nice it was when you and Seraphina were part of my family and I know it'll never be the same again. You're the Nightmare King, Sera's Mother Nature, and I'm a Guardian, but seeing the way you care for Jack just reminds me of when I was little."

He waited for the rage and hateful words from Pitch, or even the cruel taunting that would just confirm that the past was indeed gone and everything that was once Kozmotis Pitchiner had been destroyed when Pitch was born. He wasn't expecting to be cloaked in shadow and held against a dark chest. He wasn't expecting a cheek to be pressed to his head. Not from Pitch, not from his sworn enemy.

"Things happen for a reason, Aster," Pitch said soothingly. "Your ancestors forbid tampering with the time line because of the damage it could do. You, above all, know this. I may not remember much of my life before the Fearling possessed me but I can tell you the Fates choose me because I _can_ keep them under control. Even during the fall of the Golden Age I kept them firmly under my foot. I have not, nor will I ever, allow chaos to take over. That is one promise I will make you."

Bunny only nodded and for the first time in centuries he allowed himself to forget about Pitch Black the Nightmare King and honor the memory of Kozmotis Pitchiner, the man he once was and may one day become again. He was the Guardian of Hope after all and sometimes a simple hug could go a long, long way.

. . .

From several yards away the rest of the Guardians had listened to every word Bunny had said and their hearts went out to him. Tooth was in tears. Sandy seemed bewildered. North kept an arm around a wide eyed and surprised Jack as he leaned against a tree and watch Pitch do what none of them could and comfort the last of the Pookas.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked, unable to tear his gaze away from the two ancient beings.

North gave him a one arm hug. "Nothing. They need this. Tomorrow we take them fishing again," he said gently. "It seems therapeutic for them both."

The child nodded and leaned into him. He'd never seen Bunny cry and he never thought in a million years he see the gruff warrior break do, let alone in Pitch's arms, but here they were and Jack didn't know if he should be pushing his way in to comfort his "big brother" or let the two be. But North was right, Bunny and Pitch needed to move past whatever had happened all those years ago and move forward with their lives, especially if they held any hope of ending this war and issuing in a New Golden Age. Baby steps. It all starts with baby steps.

fin


End file.
